AJUSSHI
by bbihunminkook
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble. Karena salah memanggil sebutan Junmyeon mengubah hidupnya dalam sekejap. Gak bisa bikin summary. KrisHo. Crackpair. GS.


JIKA TIDAK SUKA PAIRING KRISHO SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'

present

.

.

.

.

AJUSSHI

.

.

.

Cast: Wu Yifan

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Minseok

Pairing: KrisHo

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rate: T

.

.

.

.

WARNING: CRACK PAIR, GS, TYPO, OOC, AU, alur kecepatan , bahasa tidak baku.

DESCLAIMER : The casts aren't mine, but the story is mine.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jamsimanyo, bisakah kau membantuku menaruh tas ini?" Kata seorang penumpang yang kesusahan menaruh bagasi

"Ye , Agashi"

"Myeon bisa bantu aku?" Ucap Minseok salah satu pramugari senior.

"Ne eonni, kenapa?"

"Bantu aku di first class"

"Ne Eonni"

Namanya Junmyeon , Kim Junmyeon lengkapnya pekerjaannya menjadi pramugari di suatu maskapai penerbangan terbesar. Wajahnya manis, tubuhnya semampai, namun ia masih berstatus single karena pekerjaannya yang jarang menetap pada suatu kota.

"Chogiyo, bisa kah aku minta ice americano?"

"Nde?" Ulang Junmyeon

"Disini aku minta ice americano"

"Ye ajusshi"

"Mwo? Ajusshi kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang ajusshi aku masih muda dan ganteng kau bilang ajusshi jinjja"umpat Yifan. Wu Yifan seorang pengusaha sukses di umurnya yang masih sangat muda 25 tahun.

"Ah ye? Joesonghamnida tuan" ucap Junmyeon sambil menunduk

"Ck cepat buatkan aku ice americano" ujar Yifan.

"Nde Tuan"

'Ck aku masih muda begini dibilang ajusshi, astaga bahkan sekarang aku punya kerutan jinjja ketampananku bisa hilang pasti ini gara gara kebanyakan membaca kertas kertas itu jinjjaaaa' batin Yifan.

.

.

.

"Tuan ini ice americanonya" Junmyeon memberikan minuman itu kepada Yifan lalu Junmyeon hendak berbalik untuk kembali tapi Yifan menahan Junmyeon.

"Nde aju-tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" Ucap Junmyeon

"Sebagai gantinya kau telah menyebutku ajusshi selama penerbangan kau harus menemaniku" kata Yifan

"Ye? Maksud anda?"bingung Junmyeon

"Kau harus duduk disampingku selama penerbangan"jelas Yifan

"Saya?"tanya Junmyeon

"Ya kau. Cepat duduk disini atau tidak aku akan melaporkan kau kepada atasanmu"ucap Yifan dengan penekanan.

"Tapi tuan, aku mempunyai tugas lain"

"Nanti biar aku yang bicara pada atasanmu, arra? Kau hanya tinggal duduk diam disini menemaniku"

"Ye tuan"

"Ck panggil aku Yifan. Wu Yifan"

"Ye tu- ani Yifan-ssi"

"Dan namamu?"

"Namaku?"

"Ck kau kenapa lemot sekali. Ya namamu"

"Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon Yifan-ssi"

.

.

.

'Manis juga nih orang kalau di lihat-lihat lumayan juga, ah ck aniyo Yifan apa yang salah pada otak pintarmu ck'batin Yifan

.

.

"Kau orang Korea?" Tanya Yifan kepo.

"Ne Yifan -ssi"jawab Junmyeon malu malu.

"Ah geurae, apakah kamu taken?"

"Ye?"

"Ck aniyo lupakan saja" kesal Yifan. 'ck kenapa orang ini lemot sekali sih manis manis lemot'batinnya.

.

.

.

'Apakah dia tadi bertanya aku sudah mempunyai pacar atau belum, aigoo yaaaa! Kim Junmyeon apa yang kamu pikirkan kamu berharap terlalu tinggi' batin Junmyeon

.

.

"Ehm saya permisi ke belakang" pamit Junmyeon

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet Yifan-ssi"

"Arraso tapi kamu harus balik lagi kesini atau nanti aku akan bicara pada atasanmu untuk memecatmu" ucap Yifan yang kelewat santai.

"YEEE?!"teriak Junmyeon.

"Ck kenapa kau berteriak semua orang melihatku seperti aku akan memperkosamu ck" umpat Yifan.

"Joesonghamnida" maaf Junmyeon kepada semua penumpang karena teriakannya.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon pun kembali duduk di samping Yifan dengan tidak rela karena meninggalkan pekerjaan yang dicintainya. Junmyeon pun melihat Yifan yang tengah tertidur nyenyak 'wajahnya tampan juga kalau lihat,aigooooo Junmyeon sadarlahh kau bukan siapa siapa' batin Junmyeon.

"Apakah kau sudah puas memandangi wajahku yang tampan ini, Junmyeon-ssi?" Ucap Yifan tiba tiba dengan mata yang masih memejam.

"Aniyo saya tidak memandangi wajah anda Yifan-ssi" ucap Junmyeon yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena pipinya memerah malu karena ketahuan Yifan sedang memandangi wajahnya.

"Ck ngaku saja kau aku sadar kok Junmyeon-ssi"

"Aniyo Yifan-ssi"

"Arraso" ucap Yifan menengahi perdebatan mereka. Mereka melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing dan keadaan menjadi hening.

.

.

.

"Ekhem" suara Yifan memecah keheningan kembali.

"Junmyeon-ssi bisakah kau mengambilkanku air putih?"ucap Yifan. Namun karena tidak ada sahutan Yifan menoleh dan menemukan Junmyeon tengah tertidur pulas 'ah manis sekali dia' batinnya namun karena iseng Yifan berusaha membangunkan Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon-ssi" ucap Yifan sambil menoel-noel pipi Junmyeon.

"hnnnn nanti ma 5menit lagiii" igau Junmyeon.

'ah sangat imutttttt- ah apa yang kukatakan tadi ck Yifan'batin Yifan

"Junmyeon-ssi" Yifan kembali sambil menoel-noel lengan Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon-ssi"

"Ugghhhh" Junmyeon pun mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan membuka matanya dan seketika pipi Junmyeon memerah karena melihat wajah Yifan yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ekehmm" Yifan kembali menarik wajahnya dan duduk kembali.

"Junmyeon-ssi bisakah kau ambilkan aku air putih?" ucap Yifan kalem setelah membuat keributan.

"Nde?"tanya Junmyeon

"Ambilkan aku air putih" ucap Yifan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ye Yifan-ssi" ucap Junmyeon berbalik ke belakang.

Tidak lama kemudian Junmyeon kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih yang diminta Yifan tadi.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki pacar Junmyeon-ssi? Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba

"Ye?" Tanya Junmyeon terkejut

"Aku tidak mempunyai pacar Yifan-ssi" ucap Junmyeon sambil menunduk dengan pipi yang bersemu merah seperti tomat karena malu.

"Uhmm kau boleh pergi sekarang kembali jalankan tugasmu" ucap Yifan .

"Ye Yifan-ssi kalau begitu permisi" pamit Junmyeon dengan tidak rela sepertinya dia sudah mulai jatuh kedalam pesona Yifan.

"Tunggu, tapi sebagai gantinya kau memanggilku ajusshi kau harus menjadi pacarku arra?" Ucap Yifan santai.

"Ye?" tanya Junmyeon.

" kau menjadi pacarku" ucap Yifan sambil menunjuk Junmyeon dan dirinya sendiri.

"MWO?!" teriak Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Author note: Kamsahamnida yang sudah mau membaca fanfic abal" ini saya masih newbie mohon bantuannya senpaiii. Review please. Sekali lagi kamsahamnidaaaaa *bow*


End file.
